First consider the expression for: The sum of $7$ and the product of $4$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-1$ plus the quantity of $4$ times that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is the sum of $7$ and $4x$ $4x$ $ + 7$ What is the quantity of $4$ times that expression $4 \times (4x + 7) = \color{orange}{4(4x+7)}$ What is $-1$ plus $\color{orange}{4(4x+7)}$ $4(4x+7)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $4(4x+7)-1$.